


A crown of stars

by my_wicked_one



Series: A crown of stars [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_wicked_one/pseuds/my_wicked_one
Summary: Elves bond for life and reconnect with their loved ones, after sailing west.An elleth finds herself on a journey to discover the truth about herself, because her soul has a past she doesn't know about...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slow burn...  
> I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, so it'll take some chapters.  
> But Thranduil's time will come :)

Gi Suilon - I greet you  
Man cerig? - What are you doing?  
Diheno enni - sorry  
Suilad - Hello  
mellon nîn - my friend

“Gi suilon, Gilrin!“  
You turn around to see this strangely familiar face bow down. His hair is a pure white blonde with golden sparkles once the sunshine catches it.  
“A Celeborn! How do I deserve the pleasure of your visit?“, you ask returning the gesture. You can’t deny the uncertainty in your voice. This is by far the most confusing trip in your short elven life. Merely a hundred years and there you stand in front of the king of Lothlórien, who greets you like an old friend.  
A warm smile spreads over his face. “Don’t worry! She is so eager to meet you. I shall accompany you if you’re ready.“  
Galadriel has already greeted you on your arrival, but she told her husband to show you your chambers so you could get some rest. Honestly, rest is the last thing you want.  
You mindlessly brush a strand of your light hair behind your ear. “I see no sense in waiting.“  
He snorts and looks through the window behind you like you’ve made a joke, but his expression is without judgement.  
“Then let’s go!“, he announces and opens the big wooden doors.  
As you walk along the hallways you notice the rich ornaments that perfectly blend into the huge trees. You brush your fingers along the bark as you trail. By now the sun is setting and the dusk dimly lightens the surroundings. You pass guards in glistening armor and cheerfully chatting elves, greeting the elvenking with a solemn bow.  
You step around a corner and a great clearing opens up. Galadriel stands alone in the middle, framed by a ray of light, looking like her mind is wandering somewhere else.  
“Man cerig, melethril?“ Celeborn reaches for her and gently strokes her cheek.  
Her mind seems to snap back into the present by the look at his face.   
“Diheno enni!“ It appears that they talk without words for a moment before she looks at you.  
She parts from her lover and walks towards you, still standing in the shadow, timidly watching the couple’s interaction.  
Galadriel reaches for your hand but stops mid action. She curls her fingers into a fist and looks at you with uncertainty. “You don’t remember“, she says half to herself.  
Your gaze alternates between the two. “What? I don’t understand.“  
In this moment of heavy silence your mind roams back to the beginning of this journey. Back in the harbor of Lindon, where the elves sail west, you’ve grown up under the protection of an old Sindar. Everyone has treated you very kind but you know that elves like to keep their thoughts to themselves. You knew you were a little different for your whole life. You just knew it from simple facts: your parents were gone before you could remember and no one ever told you their story. You assumed it would be a dreadful story full of pain and heartbreak and that everyone was just keeping you from harm. On your hundredth anniversary you decided to break the silence and insisted on answers. You just have to know.  
And here you are. This whole place fascinates you but the first time you saw the royal couple it gave you chills. Now you’re here with them and you feel an itching deep down in your skull. An urge to run away as if your body knew where to go.  
“We have a lot to talk about“, she finally says and holds out her hand for you.  
You look up into her pure blue eyes and see a question. She’s asking you for permission and you decide to trust her.  
Galadriel is by far the most opaque elve you’ve ever met. Sometimes her eyes seem to reveal her emotions but they are written in a foreign language. She nearly appears like a different species sealed by her beautiful appearance. You can totally see why Celeborn must find her so intriguing.   
So you reach for her delicate hand and as your skin touches hers you feel a spark and a pleasuring warmth grows from your fingers. You gasp for air at the excitement and reinforce your grip on her to stay steady.  
The familiarity nearly frightens you. You’ve never experienced such an intense déjà vu before.  
“Suilad, mellon nîn!“ She greets you with a warm smile.  
She looks expectingly into your eyes and deep in your heart you feel like making a joke you are sure she would love. You try to pronounce it as you can feel it on the tip of your tongue, but your mind feels like a blurry cloud.  
“I still don’t know what you were talking about. What is it I don’t remember?“


	2. Chapter 2

Minno - Come in  
Goheno nin - sorry  
Mae govannen - Well met

 

Times are bad, at least you’ve heard that. The darkness never really reaches Lórien and you know it is because of Galadriel. She has the power to prevent their people from harm and as much as you want to help her, you can do nothing but give her company.  
Some weeks have passed, a short time for your kin. You’ve been seeing both Galadriel and Celeborn frequently and you already know most of the elves that cross your daily routines. The queen seemed to have found quite a liking in you which is not only caused by the strange incident on your day of arrival.  
It is evening as you decide to redress yourself for supper. You’ve spent your day practicing along the archers and you seem to be kind of a talent, which makes you really proud.  
Your fingers trail along the richly embroidered fabric of the gowns that have been made for you. Dark green and silver have always been your favorite colors and they also match your emerald eyes and your white blonde hair perfectly. Today you feel like a simple silvan green dress would be the winning choice.  
You look at yourself in the big wooden mirror and nod contently as you look pretty but not too conspicuous. Not only like it wouldn’t be worth a try since you know no one could stand out next to the king and queen, but you also don’t really like the attention. Your people is endearing and mindful yet sometimes a little too nice for your taste but you also know that beauty is a standard. Royal families are by far the most beautiful ones, there even was a story about an elleth so pretty, there was a battle about her love. You laugh about your own thoughts when there is a knock on the door.  
“Minno!“, you say and turn around to see your friend step in. „You look exhausted!“  
A short laugh escapes her mouth. “You’re the only elven I know, that says such things out loud.“  
You look at the floor, realizing you may just have insulted her. “Goheno nin!“  
“Don’t feel sorry!“ She comes to stand just in front of you and reaches for your arm. “You are the only one that could say it in a charming way! We’ve always loved you just like that.“  
There you notice it again. Ever since the incident where she first touched your hand, your mind constantly imagines what this could be about. And she doesn’t even make a secret out of your cluelessness. Though every time you ask her about it she gives you the same answer, just like now.  
“What do you mean by always?“ You’re frowning at your friend like your discomfort would make her change her mind.  
“You’re not ready yet. The time to know will come“, she repeats herself once more.  
You sigh. “But when will it come? I feel like a prisoner in your unshared knowledge about myself.“  
She turns towards the window, facing the woods behind it. “We will have a guest tonight, he could help you. But I’m sure he agrees with me.“ As far as you can understand Galadriels powers, you know she is not just assuming that.  
She slowly walks back to the door, facing you once again before leaving. “Let’s greet him then!“  
You nod and go chase her, since she has already disappeared into the hallways. You walk along in silence. It’s not that you’re not curious who this guest might be, you just feel like finding out yourself.  
Celeborn is already waiting at the big stairs to welcome the travelers. Just as you two join him, a small group of elves enters the empire. You keep yourself in the background. You can recognize some guards regarding their armor, two of them look a little different. One of them, seemingly the leader, wears a silver headband on his long dark brown hair. He wears a maroon robe and gracefully brings his horse to a stop. “Mae govannen, Elrond!“  
Celeborn and Galadriel greet everyone politely and you watch carefully how the guards bow down and the horses are taken to the stables.  
While they are chatting you feel someones eyes on you. Looking up you recognize the other one of the riders who also wears a brown gown matching his dark hair. He looks at you with a smile of curiosity.  
“Elrond, we have a guest of great importance. As I told you before, I want you to meet Gilrin!“  
When you hear your name, you realize that all eyes are on you. You step out of the shadows and come to greet the guests.  
Lord Elrond takes your hand into his. You feel puzzled by this sudden intimate act.  
“Lady Gilrin! I’m blessed to finally meet you!“ He also introduces you to his companion, Lindir, but all you hear is how he entitled you. Lady Gilrin.  
How come someone of such great importance as the commonly known Lord in front of you, speaks to you as a Lady? You’re used to phrases that compare you to a flower or a star as an act of politeness, but a Lady? Someone of high birth?  
You forcefully hold back a burst of laughter. He answers with a nearly mischievous smile and lets go of your hand.


End file.
